Alterac Knights Hospitaller
Alterac Knights Hospitaller The Order of Knights of the Hospital of General Hath of Alterac (High Alteraci: Der Orden der Ritter des Krankenhauses von Allgemein Hath von Alterac), also known as the Order of General Hath, Order of Hospitallers, Alterac Knights Hospitaller, or Hospitallers, is a religious order originally founded as a military order in the 250 (c. King's Calendar) in Dandred's Fold. Purely religious since the battle of Forsaken, it still confers limited honorary knighthoods. The order is formed to aid devoted followers and Alteraci priest on their pilgrimages to Cathedral of Light and to establish hospitals. Its members have commonly been known as the Alterac Knights Hospitaller, having a small voluntary and mercenary military membership, serving as a defense military order for protection of Alteraci Fanatics in Stormwind and the rest of Eastern Kingdom during the Second War and Third War. Foundation In 243 Bishop Heinrich I ordered the Knights Hospitaller to take over management of a Alteraci hospital in Stormwind, which, according to the chronicler Hector, accommodated the countless Alteraci pilgrims and Stormwindian who could neither speak the Common Language nor High Alteraci (unwissed der alten und land). Although formally an institution of the Hospitallers, the bishop commanded that the prior and the brothers of the Haus des Alteraci (house of the Alteraci) should always be Alteraci themselves, so a tradition of a Alteraci-led religious institution could develop during the 290 ADP in the Kingdom of Stormwind. After the loss of Alterac City in 220, some merchants from Tarren Mill and Strahnbrad took up the idea and founded a field hospital for the duration of the Siege of Strahnbrad in 240, which became the nucleus of the order; Heinrich I recognized it in 249 by granting the Alteracian Priest Rule. However, based on the model of the Knights of the Silverhand, it was transformed into a military order during the Battle of Forsaken and the head of the order became known as the Grand Master (magister hospitalis). It received bishopric orders for crusaders to take and hold Strahnbrad for Alteracians and defend the States of Alterac against the Traitorous Syndicates and the Stromgarde. During the rule of Grand Master Frederick Ludwig Davenport the Order changed from being a hospice brotherhood for pilgrims to primarily a military order. Originally based in Tarren Mill, the Knights purchased Dandred's Fold (Dandred der Falte), northeast of Tarren Mill, in 290. This settlement, which defended the route between Alterac and the Hillsbrad Sea, was made the seat of the Grand Masters in 292. The Order also had a minor chapter at Stormwind in Trade District. The Order received donations of golds in the House of Stormwind, Kingdom of Ironforge, and the Kingdom of Lanestros. Goldshire, Kingdom of Stormwind In 290, The House of Stormwind accepted the services of the Knights Hospitaller and granted them the district of Goldshire in Stormwind. The Nobles of Stormwind had been involved in negotiations for prosperity and in return supplies Alterac with more resources and available men to fight on their disposals. Led by a brother called Arlaffe Darkflayer, the Order defended the South-Eastern borders of the Kingdom of Stormwind against the neighbouring Orcish Horde. They settled new Alteraci Settlements among the existing inhabitants, who were known as the Alteracians. In 295, the Knights petitioned Bishop Heinrich I to be placed directly under the authority of the Bishopric See, rather than that of the King of Stormwind. Angered and alarmed at their growing power and aggressive attitude, Varian responded by expelling them in 300, although he allowed the new Alteracian settlements to remain. Siege of Strahnbrad The order laid siege to the Syndicate's settlement Townshold of Strahnbrad with the aid of a Stormwind Elite Knights and a group of Swordsmen from the Republic of Silverpine under the two brothers, Deron and Frederick. Even after being reinforced to 500 men however, the order were heavily outnumbered by the 1,000 Syndicates. In an interesting twist, the Order formed an alliance with Marvias Baelos of Kingdom of Lanestros. Baelos attacked the Syndicates in both side so that the Order wouldn't have to fight on two fronts or lost its strategic point. End of Siege It was common for Alterac to hold victory against its adversary, the syndicates has surrendered and withdrew to the Order. The Knights were ordered to slaughter and sacked the entire population of Strahnbrand and instead let the true people of Alterac fits on a newly captured settlement. Frederick and his men flew to Silverpine to see and give thanks to the Count of his kindness by sending his relief reinforcement in Strahnbrand and thus the count accepted. The rebels withdrew because they could neither stop supplies and reinforcement from reaching the town via the Tarren Mill nor capture it. The siege proved the weakness of the rebels and the strength of the Knights. The reliance upon low-fortified buildings allowed the Knights to regroup and eventually subdue the uprising. Strahnbrad became a key staging ground for future crusader. Territorial Holdings To keep the forsaken at watch within the mountains of Alterac, the Order has chosen to take up a pair of base of operations within the mountains and the other realm. Deeming it necessary and proper to maintain holdings within major settlements, and respond swiftly to the ever-present dangers in Alterac and hospitals * Strahnbrad (Base of Operation) * Dandred's Fold (Base of Operation) Hierarchy The Inquisition The Inquisition is the collection of all the priests, including the Bishop himself. The Inquisition is charged with rooting out heresy wherever dwells such holy works is not for the faint-hearted, for it seems only after sufficient persuasion is applied to the guilty confess their sins. And, The Inquisition is also distinguished by strict observance of the traditional and written law, and commonly held to have pretensions to superior sanctity. The Grand Master The Grand Master is the supreme authority of the Order and answered to none save the Bishop. Once elected to the office, the Grand Master served for the remainder of his life. The Grand Master is also responsible for the business dealings of the Order. Seneschal The Seneschal is the right hand man to the Grand Master. The Seneschal also acted as a consigliare or advisor to the Grand Master and looked after a great deal of the administrative duties. Along with the Grand Master, the Seneschal taken over two Hospitaller provincial Masters. These provinces are chiefly Dandred's Fold and Strahnbrad. Marshal The Marshal of the Order is the Hospitaller in charge of war and anything that was related to it. In this sense the Marshal could be viewed as the second most important member of the Order after the Grand Master. His personal retinue are comprised of two squires, one turcoman, one turcopole and one sergeant. He also had four horses at his command. Under Marshal The Under Marshal is in charge of the footmen and the equipment. Standard Bearer The Standard Bearer is in charge of the squires and, despite the title of his office, never seemed to actually carry the Order’s standard himself. Draper The Draper is in charge of the Hospitaller garments and linens and while this may seem like a menial task, the Hospitaller Rule of Order states that after the Master and Marshal, the Draper is superior to all brethren. The Draper have in his personal retinue two squires, a number of tailors and one brother in charge of the pack animals who will carry supplies. In addition the Draper, like the Marshal, have four horses at his disposal. Commanders of the Lands; Strahnbrad and Dandred's Fold These Hospitaller officers operated much like a Baillie and operated under the Masters. Commanders are responsible for all Hospitaller houses, hospitals and farms in their jurisdiction. The personal retinue of the Commanders consisted of two squires, two foot soldiers, one sergeant, one deacon and one Forsaken scribe. Like others, the Commander have four horses at his command as well as one palfrey (riding horse). Commanders of the knights, houses, hospitals and farms (Casals) These Hospitaller fall under the Commanders of Lands and are responsible for the day to day operations of the various estates under their care. Generally speaking, they are knights, but if no knight resided in the region, the position should go to a sergeant. If the Commander is a knight he was permitted four horses, but if a sergeant he is allowed only two. Provincial Masters Provincial Masters, who governed the northern districts, are similar to the Commanders of Lands, but seem to have largely been responsible for managing revenue and recruiting new men to the Order. Knights and Sergeants The bulk of the Hospitaller’s military might were comprised of knights and sergeants. Although both classes of Hospitaller were as likely to die in battle, the knight have a higher ranking within the Order. Knights have to be men of noble birth and wore the orange mantle that is the most familiar garment of the Order. Each knight is permitted one squire and three horses. Sergeants did not have to be of noble birth and to show their lower rank, sergeants wore a orange or brown mantle. They are given one horse and had no squires under their command. Squire Squire is a young nobleman acting as an attendant to a knight before becoming a knight himself. Terms Short-Term * Train Squires * Gain armors; armory * Fund the Armory * Build Hospital Mid-Term * Gain Horses * Gain Siege Equipment * Build Shelter nearby Dandred's Fold / or any crusaders states * Gain more settlements Long-Term * Gain Access to Alterac City * Siege Alterac & Tarren Mill and the rest of Alterac's belongings * Secure the town * Protection of the Chancellor and the Bishop * Loyal to the Nobles and to the Highest Officers * Expand more territories and build more Hospitals Category:Alterac Category:Alliance Category:Knights Category:Holy Light Category:Organization